kpopfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Twice
| actividad = 2015-actualidad | agencia = JYP Entertainment | miembros = Nayeon Jeongyeon Momo Sana Jihyo Mina Dahyun Chaeyoung Tzuyu | ex = | relacionados = JYP Nation | página = http://twice.jype.com/ }}Twice (트와이스; estilizado como TWICE) es un grupo multinacional formado por JYP Entertainment a través del programa Sixteen en 2015. El grupo está formado por nueve integrantes: Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Momo, Sana, Jihyo, Mina, Dahyun, Chaeyoung y Tzuyu. Debutaron el 20 de octubre de 2015, con el miniálbum The Story Begins. Twice ganó fama en 2016 con la canción "Cheer Up", la cual se ubicó en el primer puesto de Gaon Digital Chart y se convirtió en el single con las mejores ventas de ese año. La canción también obtuvo el premio como "Song of The Year" en varias premiaciones como Melon Music Awards y los Mnet Asian Music Awards. "TT" de su tercer miniálbum, Twicecoaster: Lane 1, encabezó varias listas por cuatro semanas consecutivas."TT" en Gaon Digital Chart: * * * * Este disco es el álbum de un grupo femenino más vendido en 2016. A diecinueve meses después de su debut, Twice vendió más de 1.2 millones de copias, a través de cuatro miniálbumes y un álbum especial. Origen del nombre, eslogan y club de fans El nombre del grupo fue creado por el fundador de JYP, Park Jin-young, porque las integrantes podrán "sorprender a sus fanáticos por primera vez a través de sus oídos y una segunda vez a través de sus ojos".‘Sixteen’ compete for spot in JYP’s next girl group Su eslogan es "Uno en un millón", lo que significa que es el único de los millones de grupos de idols.親力親為！ TWICE曝朴軫永起團隊問候語 El fanclub de Twice se llama "Once". El nombre fue anunciado en Instagram el 4 de noviembre de 2015. Significa que si los fanáticos aman al grupo, incluso una vez, las chicas les pagarán con "dos veces" su amor.10 K-Pop fandom names (and their meanings) Carrera Predebut: Formación El 19 de diciembre de 2013, JYP Entertainment anunció que debutaría a un nuevo girl group en el primer semestre de 2014, convirtiéndose en el primer grupo femenino de compañía desde el debut de miss A en 2010. El 27 de febrero de 2014, Lena y Cecilia (aprendices de JYP) fueron confirmadas como miembros del grupo, mientras que se rumoreaban que las otras integrantes serían Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Jihyo (anteriormente Jisoo) y Minyoung. Después de que Lena dejara la compañía, fue reemplazada por Sana antes del debut, el cual fue cancelado en 2014. El 11 de febrero de 2015, J.Y. Park anunció que las integrantes se determinarían a través de Sixteen, un programa que se transmitió por Mnet unos meses después. JYP explicó a través de una conferencia de prensa que esperaba que el grupo tuviera un carácter natural y agradable, con un lado similar a Wonder Girls y miss A. [[Archivo:Logo de Twice.png|140px|thumb|El logo de Twice se reveló en el último episodio de Sixteen.]] El programa comenzó el 5 de mayo y terminó con Nayeon, Sana, Dahyun, Tzuyu, Chaeyoung, Mina, Jihyo, Jeongyeon y Momo como las integrantes oficiales de Twice. Más tarde, JYP anunció que agregaría a dos integrantes, a Tzuyu (que no había sido elegida previamente) y a Momo (que había sido eliminada). Tzuyu fue agregada por ser la "elección de la audiencia" porque fue la miembro más popular al final del programa y Momo fue agregada personalmente por JYP porque sintió que el grupo debía tener las excelentes habilidades de baile de Momo. La elección de Momo se convirtió en una controversia ya que muchas personas protestaban contra el hecho de que las participantes eliminadas podrían haberse unido al grupo. Después de eso, la controversia se desvaneció lentamente. 2016-17: Nuevos lanzamientos y primer álbum de estudio El 9 de enero de 2016, según las estadísticas de fin de año de Gaon Chart de Corea, las ventas totales de The Story Begins en 2015 fueron de 49 904, logrando ser el álbum ganador en las ventas de álbumes femeninos en ese año.總結2015女團專輯銷量 少女時代《Lion Heart》賣145,000張奪冠 El 4 de abril, The Story Begins acumuló más de 70 000 copias, y Twice se convirtió en el segundo grupo de mujeres en la historia de Corea en romper el récord al vender más de de 60 000 copias.트와이스, '우아하게' MV 5천만뷰 돌파..'걸그룹 기록경신' El 25 de abril, Twice regresó con el segundo miniálbum, Page Two. El sencillo "Cheer Up" alcanzó un all-kill en varias listas musicales de Corea al día siguiente.All-Kill 2016.04.2618:30 El 2 de junio, la lista Gaon Chart anunció que "Cheer Up" obtuvo el primer lugar en varias de sus listas con más de 700 000 descargas y 115 000 copias vendidas.Gaon Chart 2016年第18周排行: * Gaon Digital Chart (Week18/2016). Gaon Music Chart * Gaon Download Chart (Week18/2016). Gaon Music Chart * Gaon Streaming Chart (Week18/2016). Gaon Music Chart * Gaon Social Chart (Week18/2016). Gaon Music Chart Imagen promocional de Twice para 'Page Two' 2.jpg|Imagen promocional de Twice para Page Two, en 2016. Imagen promocional de Twice para 'Page Two' 1.jpg|Imagen promocional de Twice para Page Two, en 2016. El 25 de septiembre y el 19 de octubre, JYP Entertainment anunció sucesivamente el color oficial del grupo y su lightstick. El 20 de octubre, el grupo realizó su primer aniversario en una transmisión por V app.구칠즈-♡-TT El 24 de octubre, la miniserie TWICEcoaster: LANE 1트와이스, 10월말 컴백 확정..블랙아이드필승과 호흡 y el sencillo "TT" rápidamente ocupó los primeros lugares en siete listas musicales.트와이스 'TT', 실시간·일간 이어 8개 주간차트까지 올킬 El 31 de octubre, Hanteo y Gaon publicaron la cantidad de ventas del álbum, siendo de l94 000 y 165 000 copias vendidas, respectivamente, haciendo que el grupo obtuviera el récord del grupo femenino con más ventas en la primera semana.TWICE新輯一週破16萬張銷量 成今年專輯銷量最佳女團트와이스, 올해 걸그룹 앨범 최다판매 경신…16.5만장 El 3 de enero de 2017, el videoclip de "TT" se convirtió en el vídeo que más rápido obtuvo 100 millones de visitas en un lapso de 71 días y 21 minutos, ese registro se mantuvo hasta el 8 de agosto del mismo año.트와이스 기록 행진…'TT' MV 최단기간 1억뷰 돌파 (공식)TWICE《TT》MV 瀏覽人次破億BLACKPINK’s “As If It’s Your Last” Becomes Fastest K-Pop Group MV To Hit 100 Million Views El 10 de enero, JYP Entertainment anunció que Twice llevaría a cabo su primera gira titulada, Twice 1st Tour: Twiceland The Opening en Corea, Tailandia y Singapur.TWICE Makes Surprise Announcement Of Solo Concerts In February, World Tour To Follow El 7 de febrero, se anunció que el grupo debutaría en Japón.TWICE To Make Official Debut In Japan El 20 de febrero, se lanzó la reedición de su anterior miniálbum, TWICEcoaster: LANE 2. El sencillo "Knock Knock"TWICE新曲《Knock Knock》MV預告視頻公開　下周正式回歸 fue lanzado oficialmente, y luego tomó lugar en el primer lugar de varias listas.TWICE新歌主打可愛風 橫掃8大音源榜 El 15 de mayo, Twice regresó con el cuarto miniálbum, Signal e inmediatamente encabezó algunas listas de Corea.TWICE回歸稱霸七榜 不到一天MV擊量破800萬 El 24 de mayo, de acuerdo con las estadísticas de ventas de Gaon Chart, desde el álbum debut hasta Signal, las ventas acumuladas de los álbumes alcanzaron 1 24 millones.TWICE 專輯累計銷售量突破百萬張! El mismo día, "Signal" obtuvo su primera victoria en Show Champion y acumuló doce trofeos el 16 de junio. El 26 de mayo, el videoclip de "TT" se convirtió en el MV más rápido en obtener 260 millones de visitas.TWICE《TT》MV觀看數破兩億 女團史上最快紀錄 Ese registro se mantuvo hasta el 15 de diciembre del mismo año.BLACKPINK《AS IF IT’S YOUR LAST》破2亿点击 创K-POP组合中最短时间纪录 El 28 de junio, Twice debutó oficialmente en Japón con el álbum #TWICE.TWICE日本出道澀谷游擊宣傳-登ORICON公信榜專輯排名第一 El 30 de junio, se presentaron en el famoso programa de música japonesa, Music Station, por primera vez en el tercer día de su debut. También fueron el primer grupo coreano en ser invitado luego de que BoA apareciera en diciembre de 2015.TWICE將登日本知名音樂節目 28日發精選輯日本出道TT -Japanese ver. El 2 de julio, el grupo se presentó en el Estadio de Tokio en un evento titulado TWICE DEBUT SHOWCASE "Touchdown in JAPAN", donde asistieron un total de 15 000 fans.ＴＷＩＣＥが日本で初の単独ライブ、計１万５０００人を魅了 Según Oricon, el álbum japonés #TWICE ha vendido 130 594 copias en una semana.週間　CDアルバムランキング 2017年07月10日付 El 10 de agosto, #TWICE se obtuvo más de 250 000 copias, convirtiéndose en el primer grupo coreano en recibir una certificación de platino por la Japan Recording Association.ゴールドディスク認定 認定年月：2017年 7月 El 29 de septiembre, el grupo fue incluido en la lista "21 Under 21 2017: Music's Next Generation" de Billboard, siendo el único artista coreano dentro de la lista.21 Under 21 2017: Music's Next Generation El 30 de agosto, el videoclip de "Signal" se convirtió en el quinto vídeo del grupo en superar las 100 millones de visitas.https://www.soompi.com/2017/08/30/twices-signal-becomes-5th-mv-hit-100-million-views/ TWICE’s “Signal” Becomes Their 5th MV To Hit 100 Million Views JYP Entertainment anunció que Twice regresaría con un nuevo sencillo japonés "One More Time" el 18 de octubre y realizaría actividades promocionales en Japón.TWICE「One More Time」TEASER El 5 de octubre, el videoclip de "One More Time" fue lanzado en YouTube. "One More Time" vendió 94 957 copias en el primer día de su lanzamiento, rompiendo nuevamente un récord.TWICE Records Highest First Week Sales For K-Pop Girl Group In Japan Según Japan Recording Association, el sencillo ha vendido más de 250 000 copias, y una vez más ha obtenido una certificación de platino.ゴールドディスク認定 認定年月：2017年 10月 Imagen promocional de Twice para "Likey".jpg|Imagen promocional de Twice para "Likey", en 2017. El 15 de octubre, durante una reunión de fans, se reveló que el 30 de octubre se lanzaría el primer álbum de estudio del grupo, Twicetagram, junto con el sencillo "Likey". El 16 de octubre, mediante el sitio web oficial de Japón, fue anunciado que se realizaría una gira titulada "Twice Showcase Live Tour 2018" en seis ciudades de Japón (Aichi, Fukuoka, Hiroshima, Osaka, Tokio, Saitama) a partir del 19 de enero de 2018.TWICE 將於明年1月起舉行日本巡演 SHOWCASE El 30 de octubre, Twicetagram vendió 330 000 copias en su pre-venta.TWICE專輯三天銷量突破10萬張有望創百萬紀錄 El mismo día, a las 6 pm, hora de Corea, se lanzaron el nuevo álbum y el sencillo "Likey". El 27 de noviembre, JYP Entertainment anunció que Twice regresaría con la reedición de Twicetagram, Merry & Happy el 11 de diciembre. La canción principal es "Heart Shaker". La canción ocupó el primer lugar en listas musicales como: Melon, Mnet, Soribada, Olleh, Naver Music, Genie y Bugs, incluyendo Olleh Music y Monkey3."7連冠"達成！擔心了很多 感謝對我們的愛"Chart Shaker"TWICE 韓日音源榜一位橫掃 A partir del 13 de enero de 2018, después de que se obtuviera la primera victoria para "Heart Shaker" en M! Countdown, se acumularon un total de nueve trofeos.《人歌》TWICE奪冠 《Heart Shaker》累積 El 22 de diciembre, JYP Entertainment anunció que TWICE volvería con un segundo sencillo japonés titulado "Candy Pop" el 7 de febrero de 2018.TWICE SPOT Twice ha ganado un total de 36 victorias en los principales programas de música, convirtiéndose en el grupo con la mayor cantidad de victorias en 2017, superando al grupo GFriend, el cual ganó 26 victorias en 2016 y a EXO con 32 victorias en 2015, siendo Twice, el grupo con más victorias a lo largo de su carrera.트와이스, 음악방송 33관왕…"역대 최고 다관왕 등극" 2018: Whats is Love y BDZ El 22 de enero, el videoclip de "Heart Shaker" obtuvo 100 millones de vistas en 42 días, siendo superado por "Likey", convirtiéndose en el grupo de mujeres con el mayor número de MVs que sobrepasan las más de 100 millones de visitas.TWICE's“Heart Shaker”成為第7支破億MV Imagen promocional de Twice para 'What is Love?'.jpg|Imagen promocional para What is Love?, en 2018. Imagen promocional de Twice para 'What is Love?' 2.jpg|Imagen promocional para What is Love?, en 2018. El 2 de febrero, la revista Time seleccionó seis grupos coreanos, y TWICE, junto con Red Velvet fueron los únicos grupos de mujeres. El 7 de febrero, "Candy Pop" fue lanzado oficialmente.TWICE新歌日本受歡迎 銷量創韓女團紀錄 Las ventas de "Candy Pop" superaron a "One More Time", vendieron 117 486 copias en el primer día de venta, una vez más obtuvieron un récord y las ventas de la primera semana superaron las 250 000 copias.TWICE《Candy Pop》賣破40萬張 刷新自我紀錄 El 19 de febrero, JYP Entertainment anunció que Twice llevaría a cabo su segunda gira titulada Twiceland Zone 2: Fantasy Park, en Corea, Japón, Singapur, Malasia y Tailandia.TWICE 2ND TOUR 'TWICELAND ZONE 2:FANTASY PARK' COMING SOON El 24 de marzo, JYP Entertainment anunció que Twice volvería con su quinto miniálbum, What is Love? el 9 de abril. El 27 de marzo, el grupo ocupó el tercer lugar en la lista de celebridades coreana de Forbes.WhatIsLove El 1 de abril, se anunció que el grupo lanzaría "Wake Me Up" el 16 de mayo de 2018.日本第3張單曲“喚醒我”5月16日（週三）發行! El 9 de abril, se What is Love? y su sencillo.TWICE新輯發行在即 預購量破35萬張 El 30 de mayo, se anunció que el grupo interpretaría la canción "I Want You Back" de el grupo estadounidense The Jackson 5 como banda sonora de la película japonesa Sensei Kunshu. El 3 de junio, JYP Entertainment anunció a través del sitio web oficial de Japón que Twice celebrará su primer concierto japonés, TWICE Arena Tour 2018 en cuatro ciudades de Japón (Chiba, Nagoya, Kobe, Tokio) desde el 29 de septiembre.TWICE ARENA TOUR 2018 El 18 de junio, JYP Entertainment anunció que Twice volvería con su segundo álbum especial coreano Summer Nights el 9 de julio. Cuatro días después, JYP Entertainment anunció a través del sitio web oficial de Japón que el grupo también lanzaría su primer álbum japonés titulado BDZ el 12 de septiembre. El 12 de septiembre, el grupo lanzó su primer álbum japonés BDZ que incluye todas las canciones de singles japoneses lanzadas después de #Twice y algunas nuevas.http://english.yonhapnews.co.kr/news/2018/06/22/0200000000AEN20180622006600315.html Después del lanzamiento del álbum, el 29 de octubre, la tercera gira de conciertos de TWICE llamada Twice 1st Arena Tour 2018 "BDZ", comenzó en Chiba, Japón.http://www.billboard-japan.com/d_news/detail/64017/2 El 22 de octubre, "Stay By My Side" se lanzó en plataformas digitales. Se presento en el paquete de BDZ como la pista del título. El 5 de noviembre, lanzaron su sexto mini álbum, ''Yes or Yes'', seguido del tercer álbum especial del grupo, The Year of "Yes", lanzado el 12 de diciembre de 2018. El 26 de diciembre, se lanzo la reedición de BDZ en las plataformas digitales. Integrantes * Nayeon (나연) * Jeongyeon (정연) * Momo (모모) * Sana (사나) * Jihyo (지효) * Mina (미나) * Dahyun (다현) * Chaeyoung (채영) * Tzuyu (쯔위) Discografía Coreana Álbumes de estudio * 2017: Twicetagram (Merry & Happy) EPs * 2015: The Story Begins * 2016: Page Two * 2016: TWICEcoaster: Lane 1 * 2017: Signal * 2018: What is Love? * 2018: Yes or Yes Álbumes especiales * 2017: TWICEcoaster: Lane 2 * 2018: Summer Nights * 2018: The Year of "Yes" Japonesa Álbumes de estudio * 2018: BDZ ** 2018: DBZ (Reedición) Álbumes recopilatorios * 2017: #Twice * 2019: #TWICE2 EPs * 2017: What's Twice? Sencillos * 2017: "One More Time" * 2018: "Candy Pop" * 2018: "Wake Me Up" Filmografía * 2015: Sixteen * 2015: TwiceTV * 2015: TwiceTV 2 * 2016: TWICE's Private Life Referencias en:TWICE ru:TWICE Categoría:Grupos formados en 2015 Categoría:Grupos femeninos Categoría:Artistas de JYP Entertainment